bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
Beauty is in the Eye of Her Beholder (Episode Script)
Episode Script Recap : Heppokomaru: Wait a minute! Leave Beauty out of this! : Narrator: When we last left our hair love story, Captain Battleship's minion was saying "Hello, Dolly" to Beauty. Or was that Salvadore. Beauty was stuffed worse than a turkey at Thanksgiving! : Gunkan: You will both come to my Ring of Pomade, unless you want to see your friend end up in a kiddie hamburger meal. : Narrator: That threatening tone, courtesy of Captain Battleship. Bo-bobo knew they were up against that acapella group from the 60s, the Battleship Five Quartet. Our heroes were so sad about Beauty, they drowned their sorrows in dairy products. : Bo-bobo: (dressed up as Beauty) I'll have a banana split! : Narrator: So, when Bo-bobo saw Jelly Jiggler on sale... : Bo-bobo: I wanna buy that Jelly Jiggler. : Narrator: He added Softon for flavor, and formed a quirky quartet of his own to rescue Beauty. Main Episode : (Scene opens to a game show studio, where Bo-BoBo's Team sit opposite five girls) : Narrator: Five bachelors, five gals. Time again for that great relationship show that awards risk, "Saving Private Beauty!" : Bo-bobo: Number One: BoBoBo-Bo Bo-BoBo. (suddenly gets out a guitar and sings) Bo-BoBo and his Amazing Technicolor Nosehair, yeah! (his nosehairs are multicolored as he sings it) : Girls: Cool. : Softon: I'm number two: Softon! : Girl: (as other girls cheer for Softon) His head is creamy. (Softon burps) Impressive. : Tokoro Tennosuke: I'm three, call me Jelly Jiggler. (wobbles his arms in a windswept fashion) You like this, huh? : Girl: (as girls cheer) He's like my grandmother's thighs. : Don Patch: Don Patch, Number Four. (gets out sparklers) If you want real fireworks, then pick me! Pick Don Patch! Patch is the match! I'm quite a catch! (fireworks explode on him, nobody cheers) : Heppokomaru: (nervously) I'm Gasser, number five. (his face turns red) It's a r-real honor to meet you. : Girls: He's so cute! : Don Patch: I don't get it! You're the only one they said is cute?! : Tokoro Tennosuke: Yeah, I've been on the cover of several publications! : Heppokomaru: You mean like a cookbook? : Bo-bobo: I don't see what those girls see in Gas-can, I consider myself quite handsome. : Softon: Humble guy, aren't ya? : Heppokomaru: (gasps, Bo-bobo and Softon turn away) : Narrator: But do looks matter? Who will win the right to rescue Beauty? Back to you, Johnny! Oh, wait, I'M Johnny! Back to the show! : Beauty: Hold on a second! I don't care about a stupid contest, I just want to be turned back to normal! : Narrator: Bo-bobo and his team enters Gasser's hometown, the pulverized Poo-Poo City, but they haven't been able to find Captain Battleship's fort, known as the Ring of Pomade. : Don Patch: I told you to stop and ask for directions, but no, you said you knew it like the back of your pants! : Heppokomaru: Look, I just gotta get my bearings. Once I recognize a landmark, then I-- : (Bo-bobo and Don Patch wear funeral clothes, while holding a picture of Tennosuke) : Bo-bobo: There's bad news about Jelly Jiggler. : Heppokomaru: WHAAAAT?! He was right behind us?! : (episode title card appears) : Bo-bobo: Episode 18: Beauty is in the Eye of Her Holder! Preview : Narrator: On the next BoBoBo-Bo Bo-BoBo, The first of the five battles begins! Gasser fights, and the others make travel plans! Large men in loincloths join the fight as the gang searches for Beauty! Don Patch can't handle the pressure when Gasser enrolls in Captain Battleship Elementary School! It's a sizzling soiree of sumos, gizmos and S'mores! The next episode of BoBoBo-Bo Bo-BoBo: "The Entangled Nosehair of Destiny, Who Will Pass the Test?" Category:Episode Scripts